


Not a Secret

by lea_hazel



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Community: skyrimkinkmeme, Deception, Developing Friendships, Gen, Reluctant Hero, Unwanted Destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an epic hero is not all it's cracked up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Secret

Being a mercenary was a dangerous occupation. Sure, it kept life interesting, sometimes uncomfortably so. Some days, though, he wished he'd had the good sense to stay at home and pursue his Mastery from the comfort and safety of the Imperial City. At first it was great fun, just the adventure he'd been looking for. He could easily overlook most of Skyrim's many faults. He'd gotten used to the cold weather, the Thieves' Guild never bothered him, and even the war barely had any effect on his life. What lay before his eyes now would be more difficult to ignore.   
  
Marcurio detached his eyes from the blanched skeleton before him and looked towards his traveling companion. "What was that?"   
  
She looked back with unblinking reptilian eyes. "A dragon," she said blandly. "Perhaps you've heard they've returned to Skyrim?"   
  
He shook his head vigorously. "That's-- that's not what I meant. What just  _happened_  to this dragon? Just now? After we killed it?"   
  
She looked down and back up again and he could have sworn she was twiddling the toe of her boot in the packed dirt.   
  
"I've heard the rumors that the dragons have returned," said Marcurio, trying with all his might to remain calm. "I also heard a rumor that there was a Dragonborn about."   
  
"You shouldn't believe every rumor you hear in a tavern," she said.   
  
"Well," he asked again, " _are_  you the Dragonborn? Did you just absorb this dragon's soul?"   
  
She brushed at her cuirass and fiddled with her sword-belt.   
  
"Why didn't you  _say_  anything?" he said, hardly managing to keep his voice below a shout.   
  
Now she crossed her arms. "Well, I don't like to talk about it."   
  
His mind raced over everything that had happened since she'd hired his services in Riften. "Is that why you hid from the dragon on the way to Shor's Stone?"   
  
"No," she said sharply, "I hid from the dragon because I  _don't want to die_."   
  
"But--"   
  
She wasn't about to let him continue that thought, that much was clear.   
  
He sighed and dropped his arms to his sides. "Fine. Have it your way. Are there any more bandits or draugr you require my arcane mastery to dispense with?"   
  
"Arcane  _apprenticeship_ ," she said.   
  
At that moment he almost screamed.   
  
"Jaree-Ra is dead, and no one else has tried to kill me," she said. "We're going to a cavern to gather supplies and search for something that has been lost. Then we're heading back to Solitude, and from there to Whiterun."   
  
"Whiterun," said Marcurio. "Of course. No problem."   
  
She whistled for the dog and they set off.   
  
A few days later they reached Whiterun. He followed her as she dashed through the streets and up every staircase in the city, and walked through the doors of Dragonsreach without a word from the guards.   
  
"Stay here," she said, and darted up to the dais where the Jarl's throne stood.   
  
He crept closer and managed to catch a few words. It seemed to be no more than a simple business transaction with the keep's steward. In fact, her urgent errand was to buy a deed of land. Such a simple, one could even say  _human_  task. In truth, it was a relief.   
  
"We'll unburden at the house, and then your time's your own while I head to the marketplace."   
  
That seemed simple enough.   
  
The house was not much to look at. The exterior was sturdy enough, but the rooms inside were a jumble of empty crates, bits of lumber and cobwebs. Only the back room was clean and furnished with bookshelves, a worktable and,  _of course_ , an alchemy station. By now he could guess her priorities. She unburdened her traveling library and ridiculously extensive collection of herbs and gestured at the one chair.   
  
"You can stay here, if you like," she said. "I know the library's not much, but at least it's warm and dry."   
  
He chose to follow her upstairs, anyway.   
  
And cursed his own curiosity.   
  
" _Why_ ," he asked, his voice close to cracking, "did that woman just call you 'my Thane'?"   
  
Her unblinking eyes creased at the corners. She was laughing at him, he just knew it.   
  
And Marcurio wandered back to his chair in the alchemy lab, sat down heavily and rested his head in his hands. What exactly had he gotten himself into?


End file.
